


Kinktober 2020

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!, IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, イケメンヴァンパイア | Ikemen Vampire (Visual Novel), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: 2020, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Caring, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinktober, Lemon, Lingerie, Makeup Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Mentions of Sex, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Window Sex, but will not be updated consistently, hondje, horny jail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Everything is in the title - won't be updating this every day because I didn't complete kinktober, this series is just me being horny at some point in the year and I'll be just dropping stuff throughout the year I guess. So yeah, it's not proper kinktober in october please bear with me ;_;Oh and, nothing has been proof-read so don't mind the plot if it's inconsistent/incoherent.Actually, I'm gonna do this in the year 2020/21 (like my academic year lol) and hopefully I will have ended this
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader, Arthur Conan Doyle (Ikemen Vampire) & Reader, Arthur Conan Doyle (Ikemen Vampire)/Reader, Arthur Conan Doyle (Ikemen Vampire)/You, Arthur Conan Doyle/Main Character (Ikemen Vampire), Kambe Daisuke & Reader, Kambe Daisuke/Reader, Katou Haru & Reader, Katou Haru/Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Theodorus van Gogh (Ikemen Vampire)/Reader, Theodorus van Gogh/Main Character (Ikemen Vampire), Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	1. Day 1 | Lingerie (Katou Haru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katou Haru, Fugou Keiji, Balance: Unlimited
> 
> In love with this man, Mamoru Miyano, we all know

Today is Haru’s day off, meaning that he will cook for you — you’re always excited because his cuisine always tastes better than yours. He’s truly gifted for cooking even though he says it’s only basic cooking to save money. It just tastes better than yours with the same ingredients, that’s all.  
  
You come back slightly later than usual as you had spent your time in a lingerie shop before going home. You saw an advert on your way back home and as you had some time to spare, you decided to give a look at their bras. You never care about the brand, as long as their design are suited to your liking and comfortable. You found a pretty one, a new model that you bought without hesitating — it just looked perfect. Excited, you went back home in a hurry to show Haru your finding. Actually, half of you want it to be a surprise in a few days but the other half of you want to show him right away. Not that he shows a particular interest in lingerie but he admits that he really loves when you wear some. It’s aesthetically pleasing, seeing the laces and their pattern on you — and rather sensual.  
  
As you come back home, you’re welcomed by the sweet smell of your favourite dish and his voice welcoming you back home. As soon as you enter the kitchen to give him a peck on the cheek, he remarks the bag you’re carrying.  
  
“What did you buy?”  
“That’s a secret,” you say with a smile before kissing him.  
“Lingerie, huh?” he guesses.  
“How?”  
“I did you offer a set of lingerie a few years ago,” he remarks with a small pout, eyebrows frowned.  
“Indeed you did.”  
  
You realise that you’re currently wearing the set he had gifted you for your birthday — you didn’t think that he was interested in seeing you wearing lingerie, plus the fact that it’s pretty expensive for what their primary function is but you must admit that it really made you happy. Now, the fact that he guessed that you bought lingerie, you just wanted to wear it and show off — however, you have to wash it first and it won’t be right away.  
  
“Get on some comfortable clothes, dinner is ready,” he says as he pushes you to your room.  
  
You get rid of your blazer and a white shirt to wear an oversized t-shirt that is also your pyjama then go back to the kitchen where Haru has just set the table and the dishes. Everything looks delicious and you’re starving, you start eating before thanking him for the cooking. You talk about your day, how it has been — exhausting for you, relaxing for him and your plans for the next bank holiday that is approaching.  
You wonder about your destinations, the sightseeing activities you can do but also about the research to do before going — you sometime joke about staying home and just relax in your living room. In between your plans, you compliment his dishes, delicious as ever. He says that it’s only leftovers or only just a bit of basic seasoning but you can’t help but wonder how he actually does for his cooking to taste this good.  
  
Once you’re full, he clears the table; you stand up to help him when he asks you:  
  
“By the way... are you gonna wear it tonight?”  
  
You blush, as you didn’t expect him to ask you about it — you’re the one who surprises him wearing lingerie and he’s the one who has gifted you one and ever since, loves when you surprise him.  
  
“Not tonight but...”  
“Oh. Alright then,” he says in a neutral tone. Seeing his slightly disappointment makes you bitter, you wish you replied something else. “At least, can I see it?” he asks with a smile, secretly— not so secretly hoping to see.  
“Not now. Maybe later on the week.”  
“Oh. Okay,” he mutters, taking the sponge to put some washing liquid on it.  
“Oh, wait,” you say, realising that you can actually surprise him now.  
  
You take off your shirt, revealing the bra you were wearing the whole day, which is also the first piece of lingerie he has offered you.  
  
“It’s not the one I bought but...”  
  
He shyly gazes at you from the corner of his eyes, from head to toes. You remember the first time he has looked at you in this way, feeling as though he was stripping off your clothes without even touching you. Contrary to this time, you don’t feel the need to cover yourself with your arms; you want him to see you.  
  
“I quite like it,” he mumbles, putting the sponge away, washing his hands.  
“It’s the one you gifted me.”  
“I know,” he says, taking you by the waist, feeling his wet hands on you skin, sending you chills down your spine. “You never fail to surprise me,” he says, resting his forehead against you, holding you tightly.  
“I’m glad you’re surprised,” you say, grinning before kissing him lightly, your lips barely touching. He cups your cheek, deepening your kiss, not rushing anything — it’s a relaxing kiss, the one that tells you that you can let it go and leave the rest to him. It’s almost too innocent for the mood, you want him to touch you more, be more daring and strip off of your lingerie. He breaks off the kiss, your eyes stay momentarily closed, still savouring the delicacy of his lips — you open them and smile, and he rocks you, looking all innocent, almost about to get to wash the dishes as if seeing you in lingerie at his request was nothing.  
  
“I’ll do the dishes later... if that’s okay for you,” he says with a meaningful smile.  
“Yes,” you reply as he takes your hand to lead you into your bedroom.  
  
He switches on the lights, bright lights and not dim-lit as always and gets on the bed, leaning on you to steal you a kiss.  
  
“Why don’t you keep the lights off?” you ask.  
“Why would we?” he asks, stroking your cheeks.  
  
You recall the last time you wore lingerie then had sex — he insisted on keeping the lights on; I bought this, at least let me see you when we do it... At the time, you thought he had said this to comfort himself that he hadn’t wasted his money. At the time, you were shy at the idea of even wearing lingerie, worried about your body — what if it doesn’t look good, what if it’s not flattering at all in a way it makes you comfortable? Gradually, he’s made you confident in bed, even when you wore your most boring underwear (according to you) and gradually turning on the lights brighter, without you really noticing the change. You feel no shame, just comfortable and wanting to be seen by him, with the lingerie you just bought. His gaze makes you feel confident in yourself and wanted.  
  
“You’re right, why would we?” you say with a smile, almost having tears on the corner of your eyes.  
“It would be such a waste...”  
  
_You’re so gorgeous_ , he whispers before his lips shut yours softly, preventing you to retort and think of your insecurities.


	2. Day 2 | Body worship (Kambe Daisuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kambe Daisuke, Fugou Keiji, Balance: Unlimited
> 
> I guess we all simp this man but he has to simp us at some point
> 
> my kink is literally self respect and men respecting women's body ughghug

There’s a big mirror in Daisuke’s — and your — bedroom. It’s a beautiful mirror, with gold ornaments as it’s the frame — you did so many outfit selfies in it and by looking yourself at it, you feel instantly gorgeous and sexy.  
  
Especially now when you’re wearing your latest lingerie purchase. You’ve taken so many photos in so many flattering positions that you’re now choosing the right ones to send to Daisuke, even though you already sent some before. It’s thanks to him after all if you’re confident in your body and can send him these pictures.  
  
You remember that time when your self-esteem was very low; from the stress from work, your new relationship with one of the richest man of the planet and the high expectations you set to yourself to be worthy of him — he told you that his notion was pointless, that you were worthy of each other and thus, why you love each other. There wasn’t a sort of hierarchy of who was worthier and who wasn’t; you just happened to come to love each other and admired each other. Your relationship is worth it in itself.  
  
You recall that day when your self-esteem was the lowest; you had a shitty day, were stressed, on the verge of crying at the slightest inconvenience. That day when you were recalled by your co-workers that you were in a relationship with the world’s wealthiest man, how lucky you were — which supposed to be a compliment but actually reminded you of all your insecurities. You came back from work exhausted and downcast; and you talked to Daisuke all about your insecurities, especially about your looks and how he could have met a prettier woman than you. Is that what you see in me? he had asked. Do you think I love you for your looks? You love him for more than his looks and worried about what he saw in you. Maybe? Looks are pretty important no? you remarked as Daisuke is pretty attractive, popular among women.  
  
“I...” he started, slightly looking away, avoiding your inquisitive gaze. “I like the way you think, you know. You always bring me a different perspective and have a clear opinion — you’re yourself and you don’t lie to yourself. You don’t pretend to be someone else to serve your interests and... I... I love you as a human being, you know.”  
  
The sudden confession had taken you aback. He doesn’t belittle you, he never did and treats you as equal to him, which is rare in a world dominated by while-collar men — it started from the workplace as his parents did. You’re glad that he loves you as a person but you still wonder if he loves the way you look. It may be superficial to think about your looks but you really wonder if you had a different physique, he would have fallen in love with you. After all, you heard several times that men, as long as their partner had a physique that fitted their tastes, they could just fall in love and have the deed...  
  
“If I looked different,” you start, hesitantly. “Would you have fallen in love with me?”  
“What’s that question,” he retorts, his voice lowers, it’s his turn to ask questions.  
“Do... Am I your type?”  
“God, what’s wrong with you today,” he sighs. “You’re stunning, you know. Not because you have a specific size of breasts that fits my tastes or that your face is my type as you say. I fell in love because you are confident in yourself and in your body — that’s what makes you beautiful, in both looks and as a person.”  
  
You’re blushing, processing all the compliments he says without flinching. He doesn’t hesitate on words, he’s straight forward and knows clearly what he says and you want this energy as well.  
  
“But.. what do you like about my body... like...”  
“Do I have to tell you?” he sighs, coming closer, cupping your cheeks.  
“Please.”  
  
He kissed your cheeks, whispered words that you thought only existed in stories — making you blush even more. Told you how the look you gave him was always different and how he enjoyed discovering a new side of you every time; how you ur kisses were passionate but also affectionate, going from an extreme to another, surprising him all the time. He then kissed your neck, nibbled it a little and told you how he liked when you wore jewelry that flattered you — especially when he was the one who gifted it. Gradually unbuttoning your shirt and kissing your chest, your belly, holding eye contact with you to make you understand that you are beautiful to his eyes. He doesn’t undress you of your panties and continues his kisses down your thigh and knees, then to your feet and toes.  
  
“In sum... I love your body... as long as you have a healthy relationship with it. I don’t want you to think badly of yourself and doubt of my love for you.”  
“Daisuke...”  
  
And he kissed you on the lips this time — differently, not like his light kisses all over your body. This one was filled with desire, and by the way he undressed you of the rest of your clothing, he was going to tell you how much he loves your body.


	3. Day 3 | Period Sex (Theodorus Van Gogh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodorus Van Gogh, Ikemen Vampire (Cybird)
> 
> because his route is released the next week, we all thirsty

It starts from small, innocent kisses on your cheeks that escalate slowly to ardent and hungry kisses down your neck. He just has come back from work and only greeting you when his hands naturally wrapped your waist, inviting you for more. I had an exhausting day, you read in his eyes and felt on his lips. You remark that he has a small paper bag in his hands behind your back and without words, he tells you he bought you your favourite pastry.  
  
“Why?”  
“Felt like it,” he says, kissing you on the corner of the lips, implicitly telling you that you’ll snack later.  
  
You’re still at the entrance and nearly making-out — it’s no surprise but he’s rather forward, more than he usually is.  
  
“Let’s go,” he whispers, stealing you a kiss on the lips.  
“Why are you so...?”  
“You smell good today,” he says, burying his head in the crook of your neck.  
  
You blush.  
  
“I see,” you say as you slightly push him back. “But not today.”  
“Why?”  
  
You hesitate before you decide to tell him. He’s an adult after all.  
  
“I have my periods,” you say.  
“That’s all the more a reason to do it.”  
  
You frown, surprised at his reaction. When you said this to your previous partners, they backed off, muttering a simple Oh. then proposing to do something else. They hid their disgust — but took care of you afterwards to make it up. You remember your frustration as sometimes, your libido was so high you absolutely wanted to have sex and they just naturally refused as if it was the right thing to do.  
  
“It helps to ease the pain,” Theo says, stroking your belly.  
“How do you know that?”  
“Arthur told me. He used to be a doctor.”  
“I might have heard that somewhere,” you say, vaguely remembering your girls’ talk with your friends.  
“Are you up for it?” he asks, his eyes locked into yours to check on your reaction.  
“If you’re okay with that...”  
“That’s not what you’re supposed to say. Are you comfortable doing it during your periods?”  
“I never tried...”  
“Would you like to?”  
  
You must admit you’re rather curious to try it, especially with him, with a vampire. No wonder he’s attracted to your smell today more than usual.  
  
“Yes,” you whisper, lowering your gaze.  
“Don’t say that to make me happy,” he says firmly.  
“I’m rather curious of the therapeutic effects, you know,” you say. You’ve been lying on your bed, wrapped in your sheets to ease the pain.  
“Hmm, let’s go,” he says, taking you by the hand, leading you to his bedroom. He said it in such a natural way, as if he were saying that you were going to town to shop some groceries.  
  
He makes sure he locks the door of his room and puts the bag of the pastry shop on his drawer — it will be for later. You’re a little bit anxious since it will be the first time... you’re doing this while on your periods. You sure did have sex countless times now with him and are more than comfortable in bed with him but you can’t help but feel kind of dirty — blame the society that makes women feeling guilty of having their periods while it’s just the nature that made you like this.  
  
You awkwardly stay by the door — usually, you’d jump on his bed and almost waiting for him legs spread. He remarks your shyness and strokes your cheeks, leaning on you for his eyes to meet his.  
  
“Tell me what’s bothering you.”  
  
Your lips break into a smile. He definitely reads your mind sometimes.  
  
“I... It will be messy,” you warn. “And... Uhm... It’s not pretty...”  
“Of course it will be messy,” he says. “We’ll put a towel or something, don’t worry.”  
  
He sees by your reaction that something is lacking.  
  
“I’ll be kind, okay?”  
“I know.”  
“Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“It will not be like usual... and... it’s okay if you’re disgusted—“  
“For God’s sake, I’m a vampire, have you forgotten that? There’s no way blood can disgust me, hondje.”  
  
You scoff. Indeed he’s a vampire and blood is his favourite food. It still feels different.  
  
“Relax,” he says with a warm smile. “I’m gonna make you feel good.”  
  
He gives you a peck on the lips while unbuttoning your shirt, his kisses going slowly down, from your clavicles, between your chest

to your belly button. He’s slow, kind and doesn’t shift his gaze from your eyes.  
  
“Tell me if I hurt you okay?”  
“Yes...” you mutter as you shyly unbutton his shirt as he gets rid of yours.  
“Pretty as always,” he compliments as he sees your bra — his favourite one by chance. He proceeds to slide your skirt down to the floor, leaving you with your underwear only. His gaze is tender, affectionate as he admires you, touches you with extra care as if you could break if he held you more firmly like he always does. He kisses you tenderly, waiting for you to open your mouth for his tongue to slide between your lips — usually, his kisses are so impatient and demanding that you open your mouth by reflex. You almost want to ask him to be tougher but you quite appreciate the time he’s taking to take care of you and make sure you’re comfortable with both your body and with him.  
  
You kiss him back, wrapping your arms around his neck, tasting his lips deeper, feeling his body against yours — his heart is about to explode and God knows how much effort he’s putting to not speed things up. He surprises you by carrying you in a bridal style, making you smile and give a peck on his lips as he carries you on the bed, dropping you softly. You lay on your back, pulling him for a kiss, slightly demanding for your usual self.  
  
“Don’t be so impatient,” he growls as he breaks off the kiss.  
  
His hands reveal your chest, massaging them slowly — he checks on your reaction, making sure you’re not grimacing. Your body is a lot more sensitive during your periods and he knows how much you’re complaining about cramps and headaches every month. He never tells you he’s annoyed nor anything — he just limits his snarky remarks and eventually treats you with your favourite pastry.  
You feel his breath on your nipple, instantly making them hard — his tongue caress it kindly, like a greeting. He lifts his gaze to meet yours, looking at him intently, wondering what he must be thinking about having sex on your periods. Part of you is thinking that because he’s a vampire, he doesn’t mind the blood at all while the other half of you is thinking about the taboo of periods itself — dirty and disgusting, to avoid at all costs.  
  
“Relax,” he commands, taking your hand as he licks your other nipple.  
  
You nod, holding his hand tighter as he kisses your belly, going down on you, kissing your clit through your underwear.  
  
“Fuck.” You realise that it’s your period pants, the one that has been used and reused until it doesn’t look good anymore. The model isn’t the most flattering one anymore; the fabric looks old but is actually comfortable; it doesn’t match your bra. You don’t care much of the latter but your periods pants are something that you wish he hadn’t seen.  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry my pants are ugly,” you mutter, covering your face with your hands.  
“Huh? Who cares? As long as you’re comfortable in it.” He’s about to get rid of them, not giving much attention to how old and unkempt it looks.  
“I don’t want your bed to look like a murder scene,” you stop him.  
  
He doesn’t immediately get it but as soon as he does, he goes fetching a towel that he lays between your legs.  
  
“I’ll clean you up anyway,” he says, taking off your pants.  
“What?”  
“You heard me right. Open up,” he commands as he notices how you closed your legs by reflex.  
“You’re okay with—“  
“I’m a vampire,” he sighs.  
“It’s not only blood you know...”  
“How many times did I go down on you? Blood is only a bonus right now,” he says, stroking your clit, convincing you — the sensation is way better than usual.  
“You’re not wrong indeed.”  
  
Before he ventures down on you, he comes to kiss you — his kiss is no longer the tender one but a more ardent and impatient one, eager to make you feel good. He gently licks your clit, sucks it, kisses it, checking on your reactions, listening to your sighs and moans. It’s way more sensitive than you thought and the sensations you’re feeling are doubled— in fact, you have no idea of how better it is than usual; it’s always good, and the fact that it’s better even on your periods surprises you. His fingers start to play with your clit along his tongue that slowly goes further down.  
  
“God, you taste so delicious,” he whispers, taking a sip of you.  
  
You must be blushing so hard that you hardly picture yourself — you’re not strong enough to watch him eating you out; you’d immediately lose control over your body and the way he’s making you feel right now is beyond your expectations. He tastes you— he devours you so eagerly, you can see he’s clearly enjoying himself, his tongue playing with your folds, eventually down up to your clit to stroke it quickly, making you mewl. His fingers caress your entrance, and he quickly shots a glance on you. Tell me if this hurts, you read in his eyes and you nod shyly. You don’t know yet yourself but at the moment his fingers penetrate, there’s a slight pain that makes you grimace a little — he immediately remarks it and takes them off, even though you wished to explore the feeling. He knows how much in pain you are on your periods and you appreciate how considerate he is.  
  
“I want you...” you sigh, grabbing his hair, slowly bringing his face closer to yours to see him better, eventually slightly feeling the bulge between your legs.  
“Me?”  
“Yes,” you reply, rubbing his crotch.  
“Fine,” he says with a smirk. “I’ll be kind.”  
  
He firmly kisses your neck before he takes off his shirt and unbuckles his belt — the sound of it turns you so on and you cannot take off your eyes from him. You’re never bored of the beautiful sight he offers you every time and naturally your eyes go down on him... and you can’t hide your anticipation and excitement. Periods or not, you no longer care and you just want him.  
  
He lifts your hips so he can penetrate you; his look is slightly worried and waits for your reaction to thrust further. Either you’re too horny to care about a pain or you just don’t feel it luckily; you don’t know yet but you just smile at him to tell him that it’s alright.  
  
“Don’t pretend it’s fine,” he repeats, making sure to be firm. “You can—“  
“Theo, please, trust me I will tell you; it just feels good now, okay?” you reassure him, putting a confident kiss on his cheek. “Please be kind, though,” you note as his hips start rocking against yours.  
“Sure.”  
  
You cup his cheeks to bring him closer, stealing him a kiss, eventually two — recalling afterwards that he went down on you before but you don’t really care now, and he doesn’t taste like blood; he kisses you back, rocking his hips slightly faster as he sees you smiling, a sign that he can be a bit tougher and faster than he had thought. He kisses your cheeks, tenderly as if it could vanish all your period cramps and goes further down your neck, your favourite spot a bite — you know he’s thirsty for you all the time.  
  
“Please do,” you whine, wanting him to actually take all the pain, even the slightest with a single bite; even if it hurts when his fangs penetrate your skin, the pleasure afterwards is so rewarding that you don’t mind the pain anymore.  
  
He gives you a lick on the spot he’s about to bite then slide his fangs in your skin without real warning; it’s a surprise so you don’t have the time to feel the actual pain so you can focus on the pleasure instead.  
  
“Oh, Theo...” you moan, embracing him tighter, your legs closing around his hips, feeling him deeper inside you, all the pain and cramps vanishing from your body, your senses just for him, and him only. “Faster,” you plead, panting. You don’t seem to feel any pain now, the bite had taken everything to replace it with pleasure.  
  
And he complies to you without saying a word nor teasing you — he knows you’re not in the mood of taking his snarky tease but you wouldn’t have refused to see his smirk as his hips rocks against yours, faster and faster, making you hold back your moans by covering your mouth, knowing that they will be loud, very loud, but he takes it off with a sexy smirk, that sexy smirk that tells you that he is going to hear to your voice and he’s going to enjoy you screaming for him.  
  


  
  
•

  
  
You feel a bit numb and sleepy — you just want Theo to cuddle up next to you and wrap your body until you fall asleep. There he does, pulling you closer for a hug - his warmth makes you even more sleepy and you close your eyes.  
  
“Did they disappear?” he asks, rubbing your lower back.  
“I think so,” you mumble.  
“Good,” he says with a proud smile you certainly imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, period sex, and period are generally uhhh, a taboo? like especially to the partner, but well, let's destigmatize that, we (people with who menstruate), didn't ask for that so well, let's speak about it
> 
> a book about periods that I would recommend you is _Period Power_ by Maisie Hill - I'm currently reading it and it's full of useful advice and information, pretty much every body should read a bit one day, if you have a partner who menstruates, maybe you'll learn more about how they feel, why they feel, etc. Also!! It's gender-inclusive and the author doesn't say "women" (except when it's needed, when she refers to research papers) but she does her best to stay gender-inclusive and say "people who menstruate"
> 
> anyway, I hope this fic was okay, though I think I wasn't really gender-inclusive and I apologise for that, I will do better next time


	4. Day 4 | Face sitting (Arthur Conan Doyle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Conan Doyle, Ikemen Vampire

You just had come back from your date night, locked the entrance when he surprises with a long, yearning kiss, taking you by the waist. Thank you for this night, he whispers between your lips. You haven’t yet switched on the lights of your apartment but can guess his grin, meaningful grin — I want you. After all, from the beginning of the evening in the luxurious restaurant to the long drive to your apartment, he’s been glancing at you with those eyes, the ones that told you how stunning you were; he even told you so when he saw you arriving at your rendezvous place. It was so seldom from him that it took you off guard but you appreciated that he tells you directly how pretty you are.  
  
You take off your shoes just before he carries you bridal style into your bedroom.  
  
“Pretty excited huh?” you tease, a smile on the corner of your lips.  
“Yeah,” he replies, switching on the lights with his elbow.  
  
He puts you on the bed before leaning on you for a soft kiss, nothing rushed not horny, just one to relax you, full of affection and care. You’re so pretty I had to, says his eyes, stroking your cheeks. He doesn’t undress you although you feel like he really wants to see you naked under him; he likes how you’re dressed today so you guess he wants to see you in it as long as possible.  
  
You exchange countless of light kisses, embracing each other, unsure of whether you’d go further. The mood is so relaxing and fluffy that part of you just wants to stay like this, hugging each other, fully dressed, until one you falls asleep while the other half of you want to undress him — wearing a suit, you want to make love to him like he does when you’re wearing lingerie.  
  
You’re leaning on the second option. You take the upper hand by pushing him on his back, sitting on his crotch — and you feel the small bulge which makes you smirk. Slowly, you start humping him, looking at him in his eyes— losing yourself in them as you feel his bulge growing under you. He lifts your dress in the meantime, immediately noticing the laced thong you’re wearing.  
  
“That’s pretty as well,” he comments with a delighted smile, turning you on.  
“Thanks.”  
  
His hands go on our hips, following your movements, pressing you to be faster, then eventually cupping your ass cheeks, squeezing them to tell you that he wants more.  
  
“Sit on me,” he says, lifting your dress even more, telling you to finally undress for him.  
  
But I’m already sitting on you, you want to say when you realise he wants you there.  
  
“Are you sure? Am I not heavy or—“  
“Just come,” he says, trying to reach the zip of your dress in your back. You reach it for him and take off your dress, revealing your naked body — you only have your lacy thong on you and by his pleased smile, he can’t seem to resist to you to come here. His hands on your hips lead your legs closer to his head, and simply feeling his breath against your pussy sends you shivers down your spine. He slides your thong on the side of and secures your thighs from escaping him and he licks your folds from your entrance to your clit, greeting it with a wet kiss at the end, making your hips rise, attempting his sweet attack. His tongue licks your clit, trace circles around it between light suctions — he’s slow it almost irritates you but you’re glad he’s giving you the time to enjoy the new feelings of him going down on you. It’s not the same as when you’re lying down on your back and he’s between your legs. You’re on top of him, holding onto the bed frame to prevent yourself from crashing on him and although you still worry about it, you quite like the feelllinf of domination you have over him.  
His tongue is skilled as always, makes you feel loved and desirable and it’s not even a few seconds he’s been under you you’re about to come, he’s too fast for your taste. Its unfair how you can’t enjoy the pleasure he’s offering you longer.  
  
“Slower...” you sigh before moaning, almost already screaming, taken by surprise by a longer lick, tasting your juices, indeed slowing down but not letting you get used to the pace.  
  
He secures your legs from moving — trying to escape him at first, then your hips rock along his tongue, between your folds before and he focuses even more on your clit, knowing that you’re on the verge of getting off. You hold onto the bed frame, your legs almost giving up of the pleasure.  
  
It’s when you hear his moans, delighted and wanting, that your hips give in, nearly escaping his grip. You hear him _enjoying_ you, eating you up until you’re done, until you’re moaning, eventually screaming his name — and when you do, he _tastes_ you to the last drip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know zippers didn't exist in the 19th century but please bear with me for this anachronism


	5. Day 5 | Window sex (Aomine Daiki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine Daiki, Kuroko's Basket
> 
> basically he's my ideal type of men, physically, i really like tanned men okay

Since you moved in your new flat with him, you almost had sex everywhere, from the obvious bed to the drawers, the kitchen plan, the coffee table... and now, you are about to do it next to a window, where neighbours can easily see you, even if your flat is at the seventh floor.  
  
It’s not the timing to think about another place to get rid of his clothes — he’s already pinning you against the window, kissing your neck firmly to maintain you under his domination as his hands are venturing under your shirt, wanting to strip off your bra. You can tell how impatient he is as he didn’t bother unbuttoning your shirt — he’s about to take your bra and yo shirt and the same time, leaving you half-naked while you’re desperately trying to take off his shirt. You first, he commands by his eyes, finally taking your top off, then wasting no time to unbutton your jeans, letting him slide his hand in your panties. You take this opportunity to force him taking off his shirt to see his sculpted body — you can’t help but thirst at this instant when you see them, it turns you on so much. Your hands are fighting his to reach his jeans, unzip them before he gets rid of both your jeans and panties. As you manage to unzip his jeans, he cups your cheeks rather aggressively, _look at me_ , grabbing your attention before devouring your lips. You don’t give in into his kiss and get rid of his jeans and boxers — he’s already so hard for you. You don’t know what he’s been thinking the whole day to come back home in such state but you don’t complain; after all, he’s the first one to be possibly flashed by the neighbours as you’re the first one to go down on him — they’ll get the privilege to see his abs, you think as you rub him. Without shifting your gaze from his eyes, you kneel, your hands leaving his crotch. You’re biting your lower lip, revealing your excitement. You expect his hands to be roughly pulling your hair to guide you but they’re kind and waiting for you to tease him with your tongue — his eyes are demanding and his touch impatient to fuck your mouth.  
  
You blow on the tip of his cock before glancing at him with a small, almost innocent smile. He frowns as a reply, pushes your head against his length, _get on your job_ , and you give him a lick from the base to the top, very slowly, without shifting your gaze. You’re dying to rub him again with your hands but you want to tease him a bit longer with you mouth only and really drive him crazy. You give a lick again on his tip, not with the tip of your tongue but a good lick, a bold one that brings one of your hand to rub him while the other goes down on you, giving yourself some pleasure at the same time — he turns you on so much you can’t resist. His grip in your hair is firmer, he wants you to suck him more, openly, he wants you to be crazy for him, to the point you almost choke on him. He gets bigger and harder as your tongue and lips tease him and he ends up taking the upper hand on you, making you suck him faster, losing the control you had in teasing him — you always expect him to be dominating you but this time, you didn’t expect it so quick; he enjoys when you take your time sucking his cock, when you look up him to see his flustered face — now, he just wants to fuck you.  
  
He’s nearly about to come, you feel it and just before you think he will in your mouth, he pulls your hair back, forcing you to let go of his cock. You don’t even have the time to pout or even take it back when he brings your face at the level of his for a wet and messy kiss. His tongue fights with yours, he eats you up with no mercy and the only way you can fight back is to rub his cock to make him cum before you.  
  
His hands stop your wrists, leads them to his shoulders, his silently telling you to hold onto them. They go down on you, without cherishing your body first - what a waste of time when you’re this wet - and his fingers immediately rub your clit, without even playing with your folds; you’re just so wet he wants you to get off first. You glance down at yourself, seeing how he’s pleasuring you, holding back moans and sighs as you glance back at him, holding the eye contact — it’s just so sexy to look at each other.  
  
“Scream for me,” he orders, a demanding glance at you.  
  
You wish you could retort a no or à you first but you’re too overwhelmed by the pleasure he’s giving you that you can only mewl, your hips moving along his fingers, just wanting your body and mind to let go.  
  
“Faster,” you manage to order between two sighs, slightly closing your legs to imprison his fingers between.  
  
And he stops. Bluntly, ignoring your offended face, proudly licking his soaked fingers, making sure you’re looking at him.  
  
“You bastard,” you mumble, turning around, putting your hands on the window, arching your back, offering him his favourite sight.  
“You like me, though,” he says with a smug smile, rubbing his length.  
  
You open up your legs more, begging him with you eyes, put it in but he seems to enjoy the tease; he looks at you intently, waiting for you to beg him with you voiced out loud, as he likes.  
  
“Please,” you whine.  
“Turn around,” he commands.  
“I want you to take me like this,” you say, not moving a centimetre, wiggling your ass.  
“They’ll see,” he remarks, putting a hand on your hips to make you turn around.  
“Then let them see,” you say, suddenly bursting of confidence.  
“I don’t want to.”  
“You don’t want them to see how well you’re fucking me?”  
  
Now he smirks— it’s always a win for you when you take him by his ego.  
  
“Now we’re talking,” he says, thrusting into you without warning, making you moan a delighted _ahhh_.  
  
He’s slow, awfully slow on his movements and you hate it; you want him to be rough, you want him to hold your hips firmly and feel him deep inside you, scream on top of your lungs... But he does none of that and you hate it, but somewhat enjoy how he still teases you.  
  
“Please, just fuck me,” you plead in a sigh, straightening you up, your back closer to his torso so his hand can access your clit.  
“You dirty girl,” he scoffs, planting you a kiss on your shoulder before he takes your hips, making you arch your back again, your breasts against the window.  
“Be quick,” you say, waiting for him to rock his hips, clenching your walls for him to lose control — he tries to hold back a moan, regaining some composure but he soon gives into your order.  
  
You glance behind you, curious of the expression on his face and for sure you’re not disappointed — he’s completely a horny mess just like you, wanting you so badly that he almost doesn’t look like his everyday self, aloof and arrogant. As his hips rock faster, you’re also on the verge of losing your mind and the apartment is filled with the sound of your skin slapping each other and your moans melt into each other’s, becoming screams.  
  
“Come inside me,” you whine between two moans, hoping that your breathless voice reaches him.  
  
He smirks as he secures your hips, rocking you faster, to the point that you scream his name, almost cry of pleasure as he cums inside you, his cock deep/-/  
  
“Mhh, God, you feel amazing,” he says, his length caressing your folds, eventually putting it inside to tease you.  
  
He grabs you by the breasts and brings you closer to him, your back against his torso and his hands go down on you, rub your clit, carefully securing your wiggling body against his as he gives you the pleasure you deserve. Your hands naturally overlap his at first, trying to slow down the pace but he doesn’t care about them and his fingers rub you as fast as he can until you come, your legs giving up on you — thank god his arms hold you in place.  
  
Your mind is a bit dizzy, intoxicated with pleasure and you can’t get rid of thé delighted smile on your face. You turn around to see the man who makes you feel crazy to thank him with a wet kiss and a long light hug.  
  
“I hope they didn’t hear us,” you say, glancing at the window.  
“I hope they did hear you though,” he says, cupping your bottom. “How well I fucked you,” he flatters himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should stop thinking logistics when writing smut but this is what happens in my head okay


	6. Day 6 | Shower sex (Matsuoka Rin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuoka Rin, Free!
> 
> this dude is hella fine you can’t convince me otherwise, free’ really set up high standards for men

You just had an exhausting day at work and now that you’re in the shower, everything’s better — you forget all your problems, worries and take your time to relax and enjoy this little time for yourself before he comes back from his training. 

It seemed to have ended soooner than usual since you heard him entering the bathroom, knowing that you were showering; it’s no longer embarrassing as it used to be but it still feels weird especially when you’re naked and not him.

“Hi babe,” he greets, as you hear him closing the door. “Mind if I join?”

Actually he doesn’t even wait for your answer to take off his clothes and join you in the small cubicle, big enough to have both of you but too small to move around and be comfortable. 

He cups your cheeks to pull you for a greeting kiss as always, except that now, you’re soaked and have soap all over your body — he makes sure you’re still under the hot water when he joined. 

“How was your day?”   
“Shit,” you reply, wrapping your arms around his body.   
“Sorry to hear that.”  
“But you’re here to make it up right?” you ask with a smile.   
“Well, if you ask me to,” he replies with a hint of tease.   
“Please.”

He pulls you for a hungry kiss, way different for the previous one that was simple and innocent. His lips take no time to open up and let your tongue slide between them, greeting his with a caress before breaking off the kiss, opening your eyes to look at each other with a blissful smile. 

“Someone’s a bit horny,” you tease, your hands wandering on his body, admiring his sculpted body — it’s deadly sexy and you kind of understand why your friends are so envious of you.   
“Says who,” he says, turning off the water before another kiss to warm you up. 

Your embrace around his waist tightens, pulling him closer that you feel his length against your crotch, making you grin between kisses. His hands are on your back, securing you, going down your ass, massaging them, eventually lightly slapping them, _you’re fucking gorgeous_.   
Whenever one of you breaks off the kiss for some air, the other immediately kisses back, unable to stop; from light kisses to ardent ones, the shower cubicle is filled with the sound of your kisses, heavy panting and sighs of pleasure — soon, it feels too hot in there. His hand finally reaches your inner thigh, and he smirks, realising how fast you got wet since he arrived. 

And he starts with two fingers in, making you mewl louder than expected as he didn’t warn you nor anything. Satisfied by your reaction, he speeds up the pace, making you barely stand on your legs, holding yourself on his shoulders. 

“Mhh yes, it feels good...” you whine, your hand reaching his length, erect as it should. 

Your fingers wrap him, caressing him, making his lips part, letting out a long sigh of pleasure, focusing on making you cum faster. You’d actually kneel in front of him to suck his cock if he wasn’t making you feel in heaven already — you challenge him by rubbing faster, hoping that you will resist him, holding back your moans to not encourage him. 

“You like this huh?” he asks, panting.

His voice, the face he makes when he asks you, half lewd, half loving, the smirk that says he won, it’s just _too much_. Nevertheless, you muster all your self-control to make him cum before you — he deserves it. 

He’s too good on you that you give up on the idea, letting yourself go on this touch, eventually feeling his semen on your hand. Your lips curl into a satisfied smile as you rest your head on his shoulder, in bliss. 

“I liked it very much,” you whisper, planting a kiss on his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe posted slightly late but time is a social construct


	7. Day 7 | Makeup sex (Aomine Daiki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine Daiki, Kuroko's Basket
> 
> I'm a sucker for cologne scent on men, like what the fuck

You’re in the middle of arguing with your ex, in a dark room because your friends thought it would be a great idea if you guys met again in the middle of a party to set things up — you broke up a year ago, leaving things undone as they were never meant nor worth to be finished. He was going abroad to meet the team of his dreams and you were going on the path of your dreams as well — both of you met new people and settled a new and healthy environment over the course of one year. Both of you were meant to be happy on your own and never talk again as you didn’t end things well — as others would say, your story wasn’t meant to be ended because you guys are so well together.  
  
And now, here you are, together, stuck in a dark room made for you just to be awkwardly silent. You have nothing to say to him and it looks like it’s the same for him — but judging by your friends’ behaviour, maybe things were to be said.  
  
“Maybe we should have broken up more clearly,” he says, out of the blue.  
“Would it have changed much if we did so?” you ask, quite hauntingly by the tone of your voice.  
“I don’t know. Maybe we could have been friends,” he continues, absentmindedly.  
  
You scoff.  
  
“Friends?” you exclaim, in the same tone of voice. “Dude, I loved you, there’s no way we...”  
“Maybe. We could have, it’s just a possibility.”  
“I don’t know actually. We can’t go back in time now.”  
  
There’s a long — short? — silence between you, both understanding that you actually have nothing to say to each other.  
  
“I guess we don’t have anything to say to each other,” you say dryly, wanting to get out of the room to get a whole bottle of wine to forget this useless and irritating moment.  
  
You don’t want to talk to him — you have nothing to say, you moved on from the story of a year ago; drunkenly making out and spilling love confessions in a whim, that sounded like you guys would get kind of serious and committed for finally, leading to nothing but him ghosting you and ignoring your messages. Actually, you don’t mind him replying to messages later — he has his life and is busy but the timing was just so bad to leave you on _read_ and completely ignore you when all your friends met in the group. Did as though nothing happened between you, maybe it wasn’t that big for him but it was a huge step for you — he’s your first, you’d been crushing on him for quite a while, and finding out it was mutual had been the happiest moment of your life. And he left you after saying sweet nothings for a whole night.  
  
“I really loved you, you know,” he mumbles.  
“I would love to believe that. But what you did is not the way to treat people you—“  
“Listen, I was busy, that may sound like an excuse—“  
“That really sounds like it,” you sigh.  
  
Part of you really wants to stay in this room forever with him, the two of you only, talking non-sense because it’s him and it somehow makes you feel better to tell him what you think straight to his face. The other half of you just want to leave and go on the way it has always been in your life; looking at the future.  
  
“I understand that you were busy at the time but—“  
  
Your heart can’t take it. Recalling the moments you had together is not painful, but annoying as it tells you that maybe now, you can turn back time and continue the story you started together. You don’t want to arrive at this conclusion as you know it will lead you to nowhere and cling you to the past and only hurt you. Nothing good can emerge from the conversation you’re having.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Do you expect me to forgive you?”  
“Yes— No— Actually, I don’t know. I’m just sorry I fucked things up.”  
“Yeah. That happens,” you say.  
“Well, just so you know, I loved you.”  
  
And now, you just want to hug him, tell him that maybe you can try to work something out, that maybe you could become friends again. That the timing was just bad at the time and that this time, you’ll make sure to not fuck it up.  
  
“You just want me to kiss you so bad huh?” you blurt, surprising yourself at the same time. You really want to, though.  
“What if I did?” he asks, in a rather serious tone.  
  
You’re speechless, not expecting his response and right now, right here, you just want him to pin you on the wall for a messy kiss.  
  
“You’re the one who wants it?” he says, stepping closer to you, his arm imprisoning you between him and the wall.  
“What if I did?” you tease, your breath close to his lips.  
“Don’t fucking play with me.”  
  
He grabs your jaw and steals you a firm, wet kiss, tongue in your mouth already, eventually stealing you a whine, telling him that you want more. The weight of his body against yours, the warm scent of cologne of his neck, his heavy breath after a hungry kiss against your lips... everything reminds you of that time. You should stop this kissing game before it gets too far but you can only kiss him again, nearly humping his bulge with your hand - it naturally went down on him, like a good old habit. _It’s so big_ , you think, nibbling your lower lip, wanting for more. You want him to get rid of your trousers and panties, put two or three fingers inside you, mercilessly fuck you, whispering sweet words as well as dirty words the lick his wet fingers in front of you with a smirk, telling you that he’s _the only one who can make you feel that way,_ the _only one who can see you that way_.  
  
But he does none of that. Instead, he pulls away, taking some distance with you. All the hormones have evaporated, leaving you dumbfounded, frustrated, and above all, maybe a little more wanting to start over with him.  
  
“I don’t want this with you,” he mutters, placing a strand of your hair behind your ears, his lips almost grazing yours. “I want it for real.”  
  
And he leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry that didn't happen it just stayed at the state of kink, kinktober doesn't mean that your kink becomes true ahah
> 
> actually a bit personal but hey writing is so cathartic


	8. Day 8 | Vanilla sex (Katou Haru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katou Haru, Fugou Keiji: Balance Unlimited
> 
> dudes i really forgot kinktober but that doesnt mean that im not horny 24/7
> 
> haru sexier than daisuke

When he comes back from work, he’s worn out and barely talks to you — you don’t mind, it’s understandable, especially since a newbie joined him in the squad, he’s been very busy and you hardly have seen him lately.  
  
You’ve been feeling very lonely, as he hardly shows any affection to you whenever you see each other. You used to not really pay attention to the physical touch but you miss it very much now. You used to kiss each other hello and goodnight but now, whenever you try, he politely pushes you, and only pat your head; not that you dislike it but you want him to be more intimate.  
  
You go to sleep before him as he only comes back in the middle of the night or the morning after — or he never does. You’re surprised when you hear him closing the entrance and locking it.  
  
“I'm home!” he announces. You can tell from his flat voice his fatigue and that he just wants to take a shower and sleep. Nevertheless, you leave your bed and greet him in the kitchen where he just started heating the meal you had left for him.  
  
“Sorry,” he apologises without reason.  
  
His eyes are lost somewhere far away — he doesn’t look at you the way he always does — with affection, as if you were wearing your first date outfit every day. You would put that on the fatigue of his work but you can tell something is off today.  
  
“Did something happen?” you ask, reaching him for a hug.  
  
He doesn’t back off as he recently used to and instead pulls you for a tight hug, almost cutting your breath.  
  
“You don’t have to tell me exactly what, you know,” you remind him. “But—“  
“Yes, something happened,” he replies. “I can’t tell you what but—“  
“I know, it’s fine.”  
  
He buries his head in the crook of your neck, resting his forehead on your shoulder — he’s so worn out you just want to push him back to let him eat and go to sleep.  
  
“You smell so good,” he mutters, so suddenly it makes you jump and blush. “I miss you.”  
  
You pat his head, unsure of what you should say and do. He’s more than tired and he needs more than a good night of sleep and you know he needs to talk but he can’t tell you what’s in his mind — it’s all work-related and some things are to be kept secret, for both your security and peace of mind.  
  
He surprises you with a firm kiss on your neck, his hands caressing your waist, not in the way he wants you — his touch is more like he’s discovering you again, then remembering how your body is like — your curves, the touch of your skin on his palm...  
  
“I’m sorry I was distant lately,” he says, cupping your cheeks.  
“It’s okay, I understand.”  
  
He’s about to kiss you when he backs off with a shy smile.  
  
“You may want me to wash first right?” he scoffs.  
  
When he’s in the mood, he’s unexpectedly forward yet he never says it explicitly.  
  
“No... I mean... I’m fine...” you mumble shyly, holding his hands, your fingers interlocking each other — it reminds you of your firsts times with him, when you were shy for a little kiss or for just holding hands on dates.  
  
You’re drowning in his eyes and for some reason, you are not able to know, you find them incredibly melancholic — you’re almost on the verge of tears, as though it’s the last time you see him before he goes far away.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asks with a small smile, cupping your cheek, stroking it with his thumb.  
“Huh?”  
“It looks like you’re about to cry.”  
“Not at all!” you exclaim, your lips curling into a reassuring smile to make it up. “I just missed you a lot I guess?”  
“I’m sorry. I’m not going to disappear you know.”  
“I know...”  
  
And he steals you a kiss on the lips, mouth open to reach your tongue faster and his touch over your body becomes firmer and more wanting — he wants your body to get rid of your pajamas, faster yet not too fast otherwise it would be too easy. There’s no need to rush and by the slow and tender kiss, he wants to take more time until then, although his touch is more excited and impatient than his kisses are.  
  
You’re interrupted by the sound of the microwave announcing that his meal is ready — both had completely forgotten it and you awkwardly step back.  
  
“We can... do it later,” you say.  
“I can eat later,” he replies. “Let’s continue... in the bedroom.”  
  
He takes back your hand and leads you to the bedroom where he takes off his jacket and unties his necktie — you wish he had only loosened it so you can untie it but you don’t mind unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
He leans on you for another kiss, supposed to be light but as you cup his cheeks, you deepen it, opening your mouth for a more passionate kiss — you missed him so much he has to make up for his absence. After each kiss, you want to look at him, print his image in your mind but neither of you had turned on the lights — regretting this decision, you hope for your hands to memorise the shape of his face and hope for your expression to not be as melancholic as his.  
  
You take off his shirt, notice that he’s lost some weight since the last time and pull him for another kiss, slow and wanting, trying to forget that you’re on the verge of crying. He’s been away for so long, you fear that he’ll leave for you for his work again — you respect and admire the love andy he devotion he puts for his work but sometimes, you feel a bit selfish and want him all for yourself.  
  
He gets rid of your pajama shorts and your panties at the same time — you spread your legs, impatient to have him in between bit realising that he still has his trousers on, you reach out for his belt, unbuckle it while stealing him a kiss, making him grin, cupping your cheeks for a deeper kiss, his hand on your neck pressuring you for a more passionate are kiss. It gets more heated, you want à déposer, messier kiss yet half of you wants to take the time and make the most of your moment together. He pins you down on the bed and gets rid of his trousers and boxers, positioning himself between your legs, his arm reaching for the drawer of his bedside table, looking for a condom. You grab his wrist before he reaches for one - leaving him with a puzzled expression.  
  
“I want to feel you raw,” you say, cupping his cheek for a kiss.  
“You’re sure of that?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re so sweet,” he whispered, planting a firm on your cheek then on your neck, feeling him inside sliding, his hot breath sighing, and when you meet your gaze again, he breaks into a helpless smile, resting his forehead against yours. “I missed you so much.”  
“Hmm, me too,” you reply, eyes closed, your walls clenching around him. He kisses you again, taking both your wrist to pin them down to the bed, letting him rock his hips however it pleases him. He lets out à surprised yet delighted moan at the sudden feeling.  
“That was naughty,” he breathes, slowly rocking his hips, leaning on your chest, reaching for your nipple à to suck them.  
  
You can only helplessly chuckle, already overwhelmed by the rush of feeling ins in your body. Your man makes you feel like nobody else, his firm grip on you he sinks into you, eyes drown in yours, lips yearning to shower you with kisses — he’s so beautiful.  
  
Your heavy breath brush on his lips, and the second after, his lips crash into yours gently devouring you, exhaling a delighted ahh between kisses — he’s drunk on you, you sense that on the verge of being rougher; you could taste in his kiss that indeed he loves being gentle and taking his time with you, making love but now, he’s missed you too much, and he wants to let you know this.  
  
He takes your hand, fingers intertwining while your legs wrap around his hips, pushing him deeper inside you.  
  
“Oh, God,” he breathes out, shooting you a satisfied glance. “I won’t last long—“  
“Who cares,” you respond, urging him to thrust.  
  
And he complies, mercilessly, stealing you moans, whines — you try to cover them but he takes your wrists to pin them down on the bed, exposing your whole chest area, and he’s living the sight, biting his lower lip, putting on a brave front.  
  
“Haru...” you pant, trying to reach for a kiss, then giving u, overwhelmed by the pleasure down here. “I lo—“  
  
He cuts you off with a kiss, though completely missing your lips, planting you a wet kiss on your cheek.  
  
“I know,” he breathes out with a smile. “I love you.”  
  
Then he suddenly pulls out, painting your body white, eventually caressing your folds, wanting to get inside again; you spread them as an invitation but he kindly declines it, seeing you all red and panting.  
  
“Please,” you plead, a blissful smile on your face, urging him to get back inside— you definitely didn’t have enough.  
“You’re—“ he sighs, his fingers rubbing your clit, making you squirm, following on his movements.  
  
And he runs faster and faster and his smile widens as you moan, cupping his cheeks until you give in to t pleasure, letting go of everything.  
  
When you come back to your sense, you realise how his fingers are soaked; and you blush, realising that you have messed up your bedsheets.  
  
“Haru...” you call him to reach for a kiss, pulling him for a hug. He gives you a brief peck, making you pout.  
“I’ll clean you up,” he says, pulling away to reach the tissue box.  
  
You make sure his gaze is back on you when you wipe his cum with your fingers, licking them with delight.  
  
“Don’t turn me on again,” he sighs. “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”  
“Do you want a second round after a little rest?”  
  
His smile replies and he lays down next to you for a loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's the 29th of October and it's day 8


	9. Day 9 | Fingering (Aomine Daiki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine Daiki, Kuroko's Basket
> 
> yes we are thirsty in november for no nut and I'm really sorry about that

He’s doing wonders with his fingers - never in your have you thought that he could make you feel so good and yet, so dirty at the same time. They’re not yet inside but you’re dying to have them as you can hardly take on more teasing. He seems to be enjoying the situation though, one hand maintaining your wrists on top of your head and the other one down on you.  
  
“Why so much noise? Have you never fingered yourself before?” he asks, playing with your folds, slowing down his teasing on your clit, coating them with your arousal as you whine breathlessly.  
“I... A little,” you confess. You can’t believe you’re having your first time with your childhood friend— first boyfriend— and that he seems much more knowledgable than you.  
“Let me teach you,” he says, releasing your wrists, guiding them towards your folds — you retaliate, wanting him to continue with his fingers — _it’s because it’s his fingers, it’s because of him, it’s all his fault._  
“I never thought you’d say that one day,” you tease, your hips pacing with his fingers, telling him to rub you faster. He’s sure stupid but skilled with his fingers and you just want him to end you. “Go faster.”  
  
His smirk is telling you the contrary, _how dare you giving orders to me_ , and he slows down, letting all your juices out, licking his fingers of delight, eventually sliding them so easily inside you it doesn’t even hurt. It’s only two fingers, not your two shy fingers but his bold, excited fingers inside you, and they mercilessly thrust, rubbing your clit at the same time, making you helplessly moan; he forbids you to cover your voice with a single glance. You grab his wrists, telling him to stop such overwhelming pleasure but he doesn’t, he doesn’t and it’s for the best — your walls clench around his fingers, making him escape a surprised, aroused moan - he’s about to give up, his hand reaches his bulge and he can’t help but rubbing it. It’s still trapped in his trousers and boxers, and he’s dying to get rid of them to get inside you.  
  
“Daiki... please...” you whine, trying to stop him — you want him. And he refuses with a triumphant smile as he contemplates you all red and wet for him- him only. “Oh please don’t stop,” you let out, giving in.  
  
And he stops, messing up _your_ sheets, while you hold yourself back from cursing him — you really can’t when he’s getting rid of his trousers and boxers and reaches for his bag, where he has a small box of condoms.  
  
“I can’t believe you have so many... you're such a pervert,” you tease.  
“I just never know when we would be doing it,” he confesses. “You’re okay with that?”  
“With what?”  
“Doing it.”  
“Of course I’m okay with that!” you exclaim, urging him to put on the condom.  
  
And he hovers you, spreads your legs, even more, caressing swiftly your folds with his length it makes you mewl — and he gets inside you, you let out a low sigh, pulling him for a kiss.


	10. Day 10 | Creampie (Arthur Conan Doyle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Conan Doyle, Ikemen Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? But? We're in January? What am I doing updating this? Lol? 
> 
> Anyways, I had this in my notes app since November, I just finished it yesterday on an unexpected horny energy.
> 
> It's wayyyy shorter than I expected yet it took so long??

It’s dark in the living room, it’s past midnight; you don’t even know what time is it, you came back very late from a date with Arthur.  
  
And what a great idea to have kissed all the way back home, slightly tipsy, madly in love, hands entangled, walking — dancing in the street, near the fresh midnight air close to the Seine. The scenery was terribly romantic and dreamy you’re still enchanted but reality came back as soon as you got in the mansion.  
  
He pinned you against the wall at the entrance, kissing you hungrily— it was no longer the playful, innocent kisses in the street but more of a warning that he will not let you sleep this night.  
  
Gradually, you came to make out in the living room, where you knew there’s no one at that time of the night; going to his room was too much of a long route and you couldn’t handle the wait.  
  
Now here you are, sitting on his cock, awfully teasing him, stealing moans and sighs, his hands pressing your ass to move quicker — you don’t give in, although you really want to; you want him to want you until he pins you down on the sofa, run his hands over your chest, eventually slightly choking you and asking a _who’s pussy is that_ ; you know he will never phrase it this way but you nevertheless imagine. You don’t expect him to anyways, he will tease you in a different, more delightful, subtle way, you know it. You’re about to stand up and switch positions when he maintains you sat on him, firmly, so firmly you’re speechless — the only noise you can make is a moan that you immediately cover.  
  
“That was sweet,” he whispers against your mouth, looking for your lips. His hips start rocking against yours, making you mewl, wrapping your arms around his neck, covering your voice against his shoulder.  
“Please don’t mess the sofa,” you manage to utter.  
“This means that I’ll have to cum inside you?” he asks rhetorically with a playful tone.  
“Whatever,” you blurt, wanting him to be done with you— you can’t take more arousal any longer. “Please do,” you mumble.  
  
He hums to thank you, his hips rocking against yours and you manage to keep your moans against his shoulder to avoid making noise; he’d like to hear them but he doesn’t dislike you gripping his clothes like your life is at stake; in a way, it’s awfully cute and he thinks that next time, it wouldn’t be too bad to have a mirror in front of him to fully see you. _And the lights on too._ He tightly holds your waist, accelerating the pace and leaning against the sofa as he’s overwhelmed with pleasure, trying to keep it low.  
  
A light smack on your butt and you’re the one who’s making him come first, you’re the one who gets to hear his deep, delighted groans brushing your ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (and being horny) and there's no time to be horny in the year, we have to fight this January blues (?)/ seasonal depression!
> 
> kisses for all of you xx


	11. Day 11 | Mirror sex (Ryuunosuke Tsunashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuunosuke Tsunashi, iDOLiSH7
> 
> This man. That's it. My fav is actually Gaku lol sorry I love you Ryuu okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I know, we're in February 2021 but once again, there's no time to be horny but I'm here to offer you smut (??)

You were standing in front of your mirror, naked, scrutinising you for what had been like ten minutes, standing on a bathroom scale.  
  
There was something wrong with your body. Yet, you didn’t lose nor gain weight— after all, you were good with your weight yet now, something was wrong. You couldn’t point it out after staring at yourself for ages. You didn’t look ill or tired and everything seemed perfect— not really actually.  
  
The door of the bathroom suddenly opened and panicked, you managed to grab your towel to cover yourself. It was your boyfriend, who just had come back from work— he scared you, he usually comes back later.  
  
“Ryuu,” you sighed, wrapping your towel around you. “Welcome back.”  
“(Name) I’m sorry I didn’t mean to...”  
“It’s alright,” you stuttered, suddenly self-conscious and embarrassed.  
“Are you?” he asked. “Something wrong?”  
  
He definitely read your mind. You stepped back, surprised.  
  
“I’m sorry, did I scare you?”  
“It’s alright, I just didn’t expect you to come back earlier.”  
“I should’ve texted you. What are you doing?”  
“Huh?”  
“What are you doing, naked in front of the mirror?”  
“Nothing,” you said, gripping your towel tighter. “I was about to take a shower,” you continued fearfully though you weren’t lying.  
“Let’s take it together,” he said bluntly.  
“What?”  
“Let’s take a shower together.”  
  
The idea aroused your interest but part of you didn’t want him to see you naked in the bathroom — because of those white neon lights that emphasised all yours flaws. Over the time, you had learned to love them but today, you were feeling awful for no reason whatsoever; it was one of these days when you felt miserable and so unfit for Ryuu.  
  
“Okay,” you accepted. “But can we turn off the lights?”  
“Mh, why?” he asked as he stripped down his t-shirt.  
“Well, why not?” you pretended innocently so he wouldn’t ask further questions.  
“Why? We won’t be able to see, though.”  
“That’s the whole point. You know these restaurants you eat in complete darkness? We—“  
“I’d better know how it looks when I taste a meal,” he said suggestively, coming closer to you, slightly bending to capture your gaze. “I’d like to enjoy them both, you know.”  
  
You blushed at the sudden flirting.  
  
“Well... You might enjoy it better if you can’t see... You know how blind people’s other senses are more developed than others?”  
“Sure I know. However, they’re missing other things such as... a beautiful landscape, for example.”  
“I would argue that they must be happier because they can’t see the horrors of war for example.”  
  
He sighed with an exasperated yet somehow amused smile.  
  
“[Name], I got it, what’s wrong with me seeing you?”  
  
You sighed, exasperated how he read you — were you giving hints?  
  
“Tell me,” he insisted, looking at you in the eyes tenderly. “I won’t be angry.”  
“There’s no reason for you to be angry,” you said nonchalantly. “I’m the problem, that’s all.”  
“Never. Tell me what you’re thinking about.”  
  
You looked at your reflections on the mirror and looked at him directly.  
  
“God, Ryuu, look at yourself,” you said, eyeing him up. “You’re so perfect. And look at me, seriously, what are you doing with me? The girls in the ads are way better than—“  
“Is that what you’re really thinking of yourself?” he firmly and coldly asked, frowning at you as though he was about to scold you.  
“Ryuu, it’s not you, it’s—“  
“[Name], if you think that I’m with you only for your body, you gotta be kidding yourself,” he said clearly, cupping your cheeks to make sure you were looking at him when he talked. “I love you, you know. You’re so passionate about your job, determined to achieve your goals, inspiring and motivating; you know how to find the words to cheer me up. You’re... You’re the reason why I’m here, with this career, this house, this life with you. I’d be with you gladly for you body, you’re stunning but you’re more than that.”  
  
You bit your lower lip, holding back your emotions making their way through your eyes. He seldom told you he loved you — a confession was unimaginable.  
  
“You must have terrible tastes in women’s body then,” you replied back.  
“If it’s for you, I’ll gladly have horrible tastes.”  
“You never give up huh?” you laughed, forgetting all your insecurities.  
“Never,” he chuckled, caressing your cheek, softly pulling you for a gentle kiss.  
  
He discreetly took the towel off of your hands, letting his hands admire your body. Nevertheless, your arms partly covered yourself and you instinctively snuggled against him so he wouldn’t fully see you.  
  
“Let me see you, come on...” he whispered between two thirsty kisses, his tongue caressing your lips.  
  
You shyly complied, loosening your embrace so he could see you a little more — he grinned as soon as he saw your breasts. He gently weighted them up, his hands perfectly embracing the curve of them before he kissed your nipple, his tongue savouring the hardness of it, making you sigh. You certainly didn’t expect such greeting when he came back home a few minutes ago. He gave the same lavish treatment to your other nipple before his mouth was about to venture between your legs — he stopped halfway, going up to kiss you on the lips.  
  
“You should actually see how beautiful you look right now,” he said with a smile.  
  
He made you turn around so you were in front of the mirror, having a clear reflection of your naked aroused body — your hardened nipples, your already dishevelled hair, your reddened cheeks, your wet lips...  
  
“See?” his soft voice whispered in your ear as his fingers slid into you, making you shudder and escape a low moan, avoiding your own gaze in the reflection of the mirror. He immediately took you by the chin and forced you to look at yourself - it was more embarrassing than seeing yourself naked in the mirror with the awareness of your flaws.  
  
“Ryuu... it’s embarrassing...” you whined, reaching for his bulge under his trousers.  
“But you’re still beautiful, trust me,” he reassured you, letting himself pleasured by your hand. “However... Today is about you,” he said, taking your hand off of his cock, leading it to rest on the sink. “Let me show you how much I love your body as well.”  
“That sounds cheesy,” you remarked with a giggle.  
“But I mean it.”  
  
He firmly kissed your neck, making sure you wouldn’t look down and keep your eyes on your reflection in the mirror.  
  
“Ryuu...” you whined as he kissed your shoulder.  
“Mh?”  
“Mh...” you muttered, forgetting why you called his name. “Just wanted to say your name.”  
“That’s sweet,” he grinned, looking at you through the mirror, his fingers venturing between your legs in the meantime, making you inhale your breath of pleasure and surprise. “Looks like you’re ready for me.”  
“Ryuu...” you muttered again, never bored of the sound of his name, holding his other hand, entwining your fingers with his. “Quick...” you begged, looking up at him as to tell him to kiss you.  
  
He did as he searched for a condom in the sink’s drawer — it was a mess and you never thought you’d find some in there, lost between creams and makeup brushes; but you remembered when you moved in in this house, you used to have sex pretty much everywhere. Recalling these memories, you blushed even more.  
  
“Tell me if your back hurts,” he said, the tip of his cock stroking your folds.  
“Mh, yeah...” you said, arching your back fully feeling his length into you, bringing you closer to your reflection on the mirror. “That’s... actually embarrassing,” you confessed again.  
“Do you want to change?”  
“Mh actually... that’s fine...”  
  
You could feel him better in this position and you didn’t want to move now — you wanted him to move into you.  
  
In a terrible yet pleasing slow motion, his hips rolled into yours while his fingers reached for your clit, slowly stimulating it, making you shamelessly moan; too shy to look at the mirror, you looked back at him, leaning even more on the sink, holding the taps to keep a semblance of balance.  
  
You’re cheating, his eyes said, slowly but speeding up the pace, making you grin and sigh of delight, facing the mirror again, struggling to keep your eyes on your boyfriend. He was indeed handsome as fuck but your neck couldn’t handle the slight pain. Hence the mirror - you could see him fucking you from behind and you could clearly see his expression — but you had to see yours as well and it still embarrassed you. He grabbed one of your breasts, massaging it, making your back arch so your back was almost touching his abs. His fingers played with your bud more and more eagerly, enjoying the sound of your moans as a guide to your pleasure, he followed them until your legs were on the verge of giving up, uncontrollably shaking with unintelligible yet meaningful mewls and screams.  
  
“Ahh—“ he sighed, thrusting even deeper into you, stroking your sweet spot once again then pressuring your hips against his to feel you a bit longer and deeper. “Mmh—“ he muffled, his lips against your shoulder.  
  
He held your body until he catches his breath and strength again, staying into you, recharging his energy by resting his chin on your shoulder.  
  
“Ryuu...” you whispered, feeling his weight on you — not that it bothered you, but you struggled to keep your balance.  
“Yeah, love?” he muttered, looking at your reflection on the mirror, making you conscious of how lewd you looked with your flushed cheeks, dishevelled hair and sweaty skin.  
“Love you,” you said with a smile. You must admit to yourself that you liked this rather indecent look on the mirror, feeling sexy.  
“I love you too,” he replied with a kiss on your cheek, pulling out his cock of you to get rid of his condom.  
  
God, you somehow wished he didn’t put one, you suddenly wanted to feel him raw. You bit your lower lip, aroused by the thought of it. Once he threw the condom, he embraced you to kiss you tenderly without any hidden intentions other than a wordless way to tell you he loved you.  
  
“You were about to take a shower before I came here, right?”  
“Yeah,” you giggled with a smile, entering the cubicle with him.  
  
He adjusted the water temperature and made sure you were under the spurt — he cupped your cheeks to pull you for another kiss, wet and passionate.  
  
“Don’t think so lowly of your body ever again, [Name],” he said, his earnest eyes drowning in yours. “I’ll prove you wrong until you understand and acknowledge how stunning you are.”  
  
You giggled, unable to hide your happiness and realise how much you were blessed to have a man such as Ryuu as your boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was in my archives since April 2020... CAN YOU BELIEVE ME. APRIL 2020. ALMOST A YEAR. Didn't proofread it to be honest, just dropping this for your/my pleasure lol
> 
> Thank you for reading, your comments really make my day <3  
> I don't think, to be honest, this Kinktober will be done before the next one but ahha please bear with me


End file.
